Silver Slippers
The Silver Slippers are magical items featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the sixteenth episode of the third season. The Silver Slippers are based on the Silver Shoes from the novel, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. History Shortly after, Zelena is approached by one of Oz's protector witches, Glinda, who believes the latter is the Witch of the West that is prophesied to have come to this world by cyclone. Eventually, she convinces Zelena that it is her calling to be a good witch. However, when another girl, Dorothy, arrives to Oz via a cyclone, Zelena questions if this child is meant to take her place. Looking deeper into the prophecy within a book, she learns the Witch of the West will unseat a great evil. Assuming she herself is the foretold evil, Zelena deliberately attacks the girl. Frightened, Dorothy hurls water onto Zelena, who melts into a puddle. While Glinda believes Dorothy's feat proves she is the intended Witch of the West, it is a trick on Zelena's part to drive the girl out of Oz. Masquerading as the revived Wizard, Zelena gives the slippers to Dorothy so she can return to Kansas, before revealing herself to Glinda, who she banishes to the Enchanted Forest. Rumplestiltskin, still wishing to acquire the slippers, sends a portal-jumper named Jefferson to fetch them. Yet, Jefferson is unable to locate them, and he reports that the slippers have been moved to another land. Assuming the slippers are now in a land without magic, Rumplestiltskin is frustrated by the news, since he needed them to find his son. Some years after Dorothy has grown up in her own world, she uses the slippers to return to Oz, after hearing from the munchkins that Zelena is still alive. }} Arriving back to Storybrooke, Zelena accidentally goes in the Underworld, after following her daughter and Belle there. After Zelena relinquishes her child to Robin, she learns from Hades that Ruby has come to find Dorothy. In fear of Regina discovering what she did to Dorothy and keeping her from her daughter, Zelena prepares to leave for Storybrooke with the slippers' help. Before she can click the slippers' heels two more times, Regina, Ruby, Snow and Emma confront her about Dorothy. Zelena admits Dorothy's fate, and after a talk with Regina, she agrees to give the slippers to Ruby. With encouragement from Snow, Ruby decides she will try to give true love's kiss to Dorothy to wake her from the curse. Shortly after Ruby puts the slippers on, Snow prepares to send David off with her, as one of them needs to go back to their son in Storybrooke. Instead, David forfeits his freedom for Snow's, allowing her to go with Ruby. After getting to Oz with Snow, Ruby gives Dorothy true love's kiss, and then Snow uses the slippers to return to Storybrooke. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *When Neal is looking for a way to travel to Neverland, he mentions ruby slippers. In L. Frank Baum's original novel, Dorothy wore silver shoes. They were changed to ruby slippers for the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz. **The eighteenth episode of Season Five is titled "Ruby Slippers". |-|Props Notes= Costume Notes *The design of the silver slippers is not the same from Season Three to Season Five. **The first silver slippersFile:316TheseSlippers.png File:316ChooseMe.png are Peter Fox Georgina Bridal Shoes with added glitter (no longer available).Internet Archive's copy of the original webpage **The second slippersFile:518SilverSlippers.png are "Pompadour" French Court Shoes from American Duchess,http://www.american-duchess.com/shoes-18th-century/pompadour-french-court-shoe-white also with added glitter. Appearances References Category:Magic